


Revenge, A Dish Best Served Cold

by J0rn



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Itching Powder, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0rn/pseuds/J0rn
Summary: An anonymous prompt about Sniper getting revenge on Spy for being obnoxious by sneaking Medic's super special itching powder in his clothes, and a follow up written by my friend kingvoltorb on discord uwu
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/552697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter One

Sniper was camped outside of Spy’s door, waiting patiently and listening intently to the sounds of the masked man waking up. He wasn’t normally one for sneaking around and spying on people, it wasn’t his job after all, but after all the annoying things that Spy had been putting him through lately he had to get him back.

He heard the sound of the dresser opening, clothing being shuffled around as he changed quickly. It wasn’t like Spy to sleep in like this either, but they had all been up late celebrating their victory the night before so it was no surprise he was a bit sluggish.

It had taken a lot of work to figure out how to get into Spy’s room quietly and without being seen, and the powder was something of Medic’s own making, more powerful than anything you could buy at a store (he had mentioned using it as a way to interrogate someone for intel, and Sniper had decided that this was the right choice.). He had learned the Spy’s pattern, figured out everything about his morning routine, and as he heard the first grumbles of confusion he was sure that it was all worthwhile.

Spy’s voice could be heard from behind the door, rising quickly as French expletives poured out. It wasn’t until he sounded frantic that Sniper hid his grin and knocked on the door.

“Spook? You alright in there mate?”

No reply, but it sounded as if he had bumped into something that hit the floor with a dull thud.

“Spy? What’s the matter?”

He knew exactly what was the matter. The itching powder he had put in all of Spy’s clothes was starting to take effect.

The door opened and a very annoyed and squirmy Spy answered the door.

“What’s up with you today Spook? You look like you’ got ants in your pants.”

“Nothing. I–” He stopped talking long enough to rub at his mask before his hands continued their futile tirade against his itching body, “Get in here and scratch my back.”

Sniper couldn’t hide his smile any longer.

“An’ why would I want to do that? I’m kinda content just watchin’ ya struggle like this.”

It had only been a few minutes and the itching was clearly already driving Spy mad. Too bad for him it was only designed to get worse, Sniper thought.

Spy rolled his eyes, forcing himself to be still enough to slip on his socks and shoes, which he regretted soon after.

“Agh! Why does everything itch?” 

He couldn’t alleviate the itching sensation that overtook his whole body, and he looked so desperate that Sniper couldn’t help but feel a little mercy towards him.

“C’mere.”

It was a shame that mercy just wasn’t in the cards for the Spy today. Pretty soon it would finish it’s chemical reaction that Medic had explained in detail to the sharpshooter (though he had honestly zoned out through most of the technical jargon that was being thrown around) and he knew that once it was finished, Spy wasn’t even going to be able to try to scratch because it was going to make his body so sensitive that even the harsh nails now scratching into his back were just going to tickle and make it worse.

For the time being, however, Spy was in heaven. Even though every spot that Sniper passed over itched again once he removed his hands, it brought him a little relief.

Suddenly Spy jolted away from him, and Sniper stopped scratching his back.

“You okay?”

“I said scratch my back don’t tickle me!” 

Spy’s own hand reached down to scratch at his knee, giving a little yelp of displeasure as his leg kicked, trying again only to find he couldn’t even scratch his own body anymore. He turned to Sniper pleadingly, whole body writhing.

“S-Sniper help. Please, I c-can’t take it…”

Sniper started trying to scratch at his back again, only to have him squirming and shrieking.

“Stop! Stop that tickles stop!”

The commotion had drawn quite a crowd to the still open door of Spy’s quarters, the rest of the team watching in awe as Sniper practically wrestled him down to the ground.

“You said you had an itch, where is it? Maybe the others can help.”

Spy was howling with laughter as Sniper tried scratching his arms and neck, his whole body twitching from the two sensations. He couldn’t take it, it was just too much, he was pretty sure that this would be how he died.

Scout was the first person to volunteer to help.

“Look I dunno what the fuck’s goin’ on but if it’s gonna make Spy scream like a girl then I’m all for that.” 

Sniper grinned evilly, pointing at the Spy’s chest and stomach as he got up, still holding Spy’s arms so that he couldn’t lash out.

“I put itching powder in his clothes, the miserable git.”

“You WHAT?”

Spy’s voice was harsh and cracked as he tried to speak.

“This makes us even you bloody wanka’.”

It was Scout’s turn to try to stop his itching, putting all of his body weight on Spy’s hips so that his torso had less room to squirm. His fingers scraped across the white dress shirt that Spy was still wearing, and even nails scratching against his chest tickled too much to stand.

“S-stop! S-scout stop ihththti!”

Those nails quickly hit ribs and Spy couldn’t even speak, with his hips held down and his wrists pinned above him, all he could do was thrash his legs about helplessly.

Soldier and Pyro were quick to assist next.

“I put a lot of that stuff in his socks, you should probably help his poor feet.”

With one of them on each leg, Spy was completely helpless and knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Everything tickled now, and the spots that didn’t tickle itched uncontrollable and were almost starting to hurt, he hated to admit it but at this point he preferred the tickling!

“I feel pretty bad about putting this stuff in your mask too,” Sniper said as he adjusted Spy’s arms so that he was sitting on them and didn’t have to hold them down, freeing his hands to scratch at Spy’s head and neck. “This must be absolutely unbearable for you!”

He wasn’t wrong. Spy’s body had stopped its frantic squirming under the care of his teammates, he was so exhausted that all he could do was twitch and laugh underneath them. Sniper made sure that his hands found their way to his armpits before he finally told them that they should get off, watching him wiggling under his own torture as he scratched and giggled and begged for help.

The others stood back and watched with amusement as the Medic himself came to check up on what all the commotion was about, and after seeing that his little invention worked was quite proud of himself.

“Ah, you think he’s had enough yet Doc? If it were me, you know he’d leave me like that all day, but I’m much kinder than him.” He turned to face the doctor, still grinning. “I should put him out of his misery. Okay Doc, how do I fix this?”

The Medic raised his eyebrow.

“Weren’t you listening?” He turned his attention from Sniper to the tortured Spy. “You don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sniper peeked into the lab for the fourth time today. Medic stopped him before he could say anything.   
“No, i dont have anything yet, get out.” He snapped and returned to work. Sniper sighed and went back to where they had tied Spy to a bed.

Spy had been twitching and crying and begging for three days now. They had had to tie Spy down to keep him from hurting himself in desperate attempts to end the tormenting sensations across his skin.   
Sniper felt bad. He had meant to bring Spy down a peg but three days of ending torment was much farther than he intended to go. Medic was working on a cure but until then there wasnt anything they could do to help Spy. The substance had still been in testing, after all. 

“Ph-please, h-help..!” Spy choked out when he saw Sniper enter.  
“Yeah, we’re still working on it. Soon, i promise..”   
Spy moaned and tears fell down his cheeks.   
Sniper sighed and checked Spy’s IV (his condition made it impossible for him to eat or drink). He looked close to passing out again- something hed done a few times already.  
Sniper got a washcloth and a bucket of cool water. He slowly removed Spy’s mask- the movement against his skin cause Spy to howl and beg again- and pressed the cool washcloth to his forehead. 

Sniper expected to have to fight Spy to keep the cloth there but it looked like he almost relaxed. Spy actually whimpered and moved into the cloth.   
“.. Does that… Help..?” He wet the cloth in the cold water again and put it against Spy’s neck. He gasped and shuddered, but the twitching lessened. 

“Doc! You moron!” Sniper cursed and left Spy to prepare an ice bath. He cursed himself too. How had no one thought to wash the powder off with ice water? They had tried heat and everything else, by process of elimination they should have come to this.

Spy was only barely aware when he was being untied and lifted. After three days of nothing but itching and tickling- and Scout, damn him, kept coming in to touch him snd make everything worse- Spy was inbetween consciousness and the sweet relief of a coma. Whoever was carrying was holding him a bit too closely and the rubbing if their skin together was agony. Spy, having lost all his willpower and dignity two days ago, began to beg again.   
“Doh-dont, ph-please, th-the touching-!”   
“Sorry, mate, almost there…”

Spy was brought to an ice bath and he started begging again. Cold had always made him more sensitive, this was maddness! Sure he wasnt always kind to his teammates, but he couldnt have done anything to deserve this. 

Spy tried to fight to stay out of the tub but Sniper just ran a hand along his side and Spy shrieked and crumbled. He gasped when the cold water hit him and trembled for a while. But slowly he started to feel the effects of the powder fading. Sniper even scratched his back, and Spy moaned for an entirely different reason than before.

“Doc! It’s working!” Sniper sounded relieved and Spy finally started to relax. Sniper scratched the last of the itches away and despite the cold, Spy passed out.   
Sniper made sure every trace of the powder was gone from Spy’s body before he took him from the tub and tucked him into bed.


End file.
